


Vegas.

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [11]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Elvis Impersonator, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, Realization, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Weddings, soft Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: "I feel so stupid." She admitted, a deep laugh rumbling from his chest as strong arms wrapped around her."That's because you are." Johnny quipped. "Now, you wanna get fuckin' married or what? Cause you're lookin' real beautiful there and it be a fuckin' waste pulling me out of bed for nothin'." Her head nodded, one hand leaving her waist but the other kept around her as they made their way over. Wide grins were on the pairs faces, eyes alight as the white wooden doors came ever closer.They opened, the two stepping in before approaching the front desk. "We wanna get married, how do we fuckin' do that?" Johnny asked, the secretary's eyes flickering between the pair.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Vegas.

Bunny stood outside the Chapel, dark eyes sweeping over the flashing white lights, the little accents of pink hearts drawing her attention. It was cute and quaint as a couple stumbled out. She was wearing a wide dress, white with spaghetti straps and a bouquet of pink roses in hand, and the groom in an equally as white suit, hair slicked back. They looked happy, content, and Bunny craved that. 

She'd made a mistake of pushing Johnny away, of dipping when life got that little too serious and as she watched the husband plant a huge kiss to the wife's cheek, Bunny realised she needed him. A small piece of normal in the mix of insane, a piece of home amongst it all. Her hand fumbled before her mind registered her fingers locking around her small phone; the key punched as she speed dialled. 

A ring followed by another. 

  
  


"Hello?" He grumbled, no doubt his eyes flickering to a clock. It was a little after 2am. "This better be a fuckin' emergency." 

  
  


She swallowed, praying for Johnny to be reasonable. "You have a suit right?" Bunny questioned quickly. 

  
  


"What? Boss? It's 2am, why the fuck do I need a suit? I swear, if you're gettin' me up to be a fuckin' flirt to the girls at the front desk again, I swear I-" Her eyes rolled, a grin rising at her lips. 

  
  


"Johnny, no. I wanna do it, I wanna get married." She told him, holding her breath. 

  
  


The line was silent, his shallow breath coming across the line. "What?" 

  
  


"Married. Me, you. I'm staring at a Chapel now, and I may not be suitably dressed, but..." She left it open, willing for Johnny to decide. "I'll be waiting for you here." 

The line cut, and Boss' heart hammered in her chest as her leg jittered, nerves flooding her system. What if Johnny didn't come? What if he had changed his mind? And what if he didn't? They would be tied together, now and forever - or at least until one of them filed for divorce. 

She regretted the choice of a mod dress, of the short pale lavender dress as her hands ran down tanned legs, to the similar shaded high block heeled open toe shoes, and the garters on either leg. One held a pistol no bigger than her palm, pale white and silver; the other a small, easily concealed blade. Infiltrating a 60s party just down the block maybe hadn't been the worst decision as she stretched her legs out in front of her, their appearance far longer than usual. 

Bunny's leg jittered again, teeth sinking into pale pink lips the longer she waited. It wasn't until the far horizon was beginning to lighten, and the first shimmers of the lightest blue began to infuse with the deep navy of the night did she stand. He wasn't coming. 

The grassy mound she had found her place was just opposite, her view of everyone coming in or out found with no sight of Johnny. Her shoulders fell, her head nodding. Boss should have just said yes the first time, and gotten over with it. Now, she had potentially lost him. 

He was probably lusting after the dark haired waitress with the enigmatic smile; they'd probably have beautiful, tall babies; and be both smart and terrifying. They were suited for each other. She could have given him normalcy, a place away from the gang. And to top it off, the waitress would have most likely agreed to marry Johnny the first time. 

Gods, she felt stupid. More stupid than when she sat at the table watching the waitress flirt with Johnny, and Johnny eagerly take it. The deep sated bubble of jealousy reared it's ugly head as she scowled, crossing her arms and turning. 

  
  


Johnny stood behind her, a bouquet of Buddleja in his arms, and sweat building on his brow as he huffed. Bunny gasped, confused as he thrust the bouquet out, reaching to place his hand on his knee as he tried desperately to catch his breath. "You... woman... are... a... pain..." He grumbled between the wheezes.

  
  


Bunny reached forward, taking the bouquet before resting her hand on his shoulder, his body burning beneath her touch. "I thought you weren't coming." 

  
  


Johnny's head whipped around, shooting her an incredulous look. "What? I asked you to fuckin' marry me here." He muttered before standing, towering over her. 

  
  


"Yeah but I thought..." She huffed, keeping silent as she glanced away. 

  
  


His brow rose. "You thought?" 

  
  


"That maybe you changed your mind." Bunny mumbled, unable to meet his glance through his glasses as her eyes focused on the Chapel. 

  
  


Johnny reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist as he gazed. "Why would I change my mind, huh? You fuckin' seen yoself?" She looked gorgeous standing there, her skin looking like honey as the lights gave it a sheen. Bunny looked sweet, like a High School Sweetheart who had run from strict parents to marry the Bad Boy, and in a way that's exactly what they were both doing. 

The Saints were their life, they lived for every single member and rose it from the literal dirt it had crawled out from. But this here, what he was admiring, that was his Love. The love he had allowed his heart to feel, to expand and grow from the first moment he had seen her to the body he was currently wrapped around. 

  
  


Her eyes still hadn't met his. "I just, I just thought that the waitress-" 

  
  


"Wait a minute. What fuckin' waitress?" He growled out, there had been a million and one waitresses they'd seen since being here, and not one sprang to mind. 

  
  


Boss blanched. There was more than one? "The one in the restaurant tonight. She'd given you her number, and you'd given her yours." His brow remained dipped, his head gazing over hers as he thought. Which fuckin' waitre- wait. 

  
  


"The one from Diner?" The Elizabeth Taylor looking one. She nodded. "Baby, I was askin' her what brand of fuckin' mustard she used. Sure she gave me her number, but I only kept the napkin for the brand; look." Johnny reached into his slacks, her gaze wide as he pulled out the napkin. Beaver brand deli mustard. 

  
  


It was written clear as day, a number sprawled in the corner but the brand. "Oh." Bunny mumbled, half flushed in embarrassment as her hand found his forearm, feeling the strength beneath her fingertips as she searched his eyes. 

  
  


"She promised to give me the recipe too, that's why I gave her my number. You taste those subs?" He made a chef's kiss, drawing a laugh from Bun as she placed her head on his chest, the blush refusing to leave. 

  
  


"I feel so stupid." She admitted, a deep laugh rumbling from his chest as strong arms wrapped around her.

  
  


"That's because you are." Johnny quipped. "Now, you wanna get fuckin' married or what? Cause you're lookin' real beautiful there and it be a fuckin' waste pulling me out of bed for nothin'." Her head nodded, one hand leaving her waist but the other kept around her as they made their way over. Wide grins were on the pairs faces, eyes alight as the white wooden doors came ever closer. 

They opened, the two stepping in before approaching the front desk. "We wanna get married, how do we fuckin' do that?" Johnny asked, the secretary's eyes flickering between the pair. 

  
  


"Do you have a reservation? And your license?" He asked warily, swallowing slightly at the sight of Johnny. 

  
  


Bunny glanced up to Johnny. She hadn't thought about this. "My license is here, but no reservation." Johnny uttered, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket before laying it on the side. There sat two names, Berenice and Ji-Hoon. He had been thinking about it, she thought, glancing up as he shot her a smirk, hand squeezing her hip. 

  
  


"Well, this, yep." He muttered, taking it from the top of the desk, his eyes scanning the pages. "You're in luck, the officiants are available now - except for Captain America, and Betty Boop. Chapels 8 and 9 are also in session, which leaves you chapels 1 through to 7, did you bring a witness?" 

  
  


The pair looked at one another. A witness, they thought, eyes widening. "You supply one, right? We don't want anyone knowing about this." Bunny asked, stepping from Johnny as she placed her hands on the white desk. 

  
  


The clerk looked at them again. "Neither of you are married, right? Or a felon?" Felon, maybe. 

  
  


"Married, no." Johnny uttered, a thickness in his throat as he grew antsy. He didn't expect it to be like this, what happened to good old drunk, Vegas weddings? Like the ones in the movies? 

  
  


"Then we can provide a witness. Just pay the fee for your services, tick the package you want, and we'll get you hitched." He said with a drawl, bored out of his mind as both of them raised their brows. The clerk reached out with the clipboard, passing it to them as Johnny took them. "Seats are over there, and once you're done, I'll get everything in motion." 

Johnny rolled his eyes but took it, walking with Bunny to the seats before gazing over the form. It was standard stuff, names, ages, proof of ID. Then the packages. 

  
  


The Rose Chapel, the American Chapel, the Sweetheart Chapel; too many chapels for the pair who simply wanted to just marry and be done with it at this point. Bunny took the pen from his hand, ticking Rose and Elvis before signing her name and dumping the pen down, leaving Johnny to glance at her before signing her own name. "What name do you want? Are you stickin' with Winter or are you takin' mine?" 

  
  


Bunny glanced up. "What?" Take Johnny's name? 

  
  


"Are you goin' to become Mrs Gat or are ya bein' Mrs Winter." Mrs in general sounded foreign, let alone with Gat on the end. 

  
  


"Gat." Bunny uttered, surprising them both as Gat's hand lowered. She wanted to take his? He wrote it down quickly, a smile on his lips as he shook his head. Berenice Gat it was. Signing his name to the bottom, and confirming his name, he approached the desk before dropping it back down. 

  
  


The clerk looked over it, nodding before standing. "And will you be requiring photos, Sir?" He asked, peering up. 

  
  


"Yes." Gat answered, nodding. "As many as possible." Bunny's head rose, but Johnny was swept away, taken to the room as she was left behind. The bouquet of Buddleja were still in hand, the purple the same shade as the Saint's fleur. He had brought her these, and the wedding license; had he already thought about convincing her or was that the reason he was late? Her heart jolted at the thought, a smile only raising as her fingers came out to stroke the itty petals. 

  
  


"Ma'am. They're ready for you now." A soft girl said as the door opened again, Bunny standing from her place. Heart racing like a drum, and her palms sweaty, she glanced over to the attendant. 

  
  


"Do I look okay?" She asked her, not one to normally ask for someone else's opinion. 

  
  


The attendant nodded. "You look beautiful ma'am, you make a handsome couple." Bunny nodded, flush filling her cheeks. "Here, let me take your bag." The small purse was taken from her, and she was left to stand at the doors. 

  
  


The music began, Elvis' voice smoothing out the words; the sickness rushing her as Bunny breathed deeply. She could do this, she loved Johnny, adored him even as her hands shook against the bouquet. The dark brown lifted. 

_ Can't help falling in love with you... _

If she had thought he was beautiful in his suit, now was even more indescribable as he stood against a backdrop of pink, white, and blush roses; shades still covering his eyes but a wide grin on his lips as he watched her in a heated gaze. They were doing this, they were actually getting married. 

A small part of Bunny wished her mother was here, that both there moms were to watch the pair tie the knot but that could always happen when they were ready to go public. For now, it was she, Gat, and a handful of strangers who had no idea who they were. Bunny began to walk, the heavy heels capturing the attention as she was quick to approach Johnny, standing side by side with him as their hands locked together, their eyes facing Elvis. 

  
  


She couldn't help the smile stretching to a grin. Of course it had to be Elvis, in Vegas. A shotgun wedding. "I'm Elvis Presley, and today we are here to join this man, Ji-Hoon Bora Gat, to this woman, Berenice Mayra Winter, in hellish - I mean, Holy, matrimony." 

  
  


"Hellish works fine." Johnny teased as his gaze turned sideways, capturing the giggles of Bunny at their choice of officiant. 

  
  


"Hellish it is then. If there be any suspicious minds present in the audience doncha think it's time to speak now or never - their love won't wait." He muttered, gazing over the lack of bodies in the pew, and finding only his colleagues watching. "Ji-Hoon, I want you to repeat after me: It took a hard headed woman to make me king of the whole wide world. I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string. I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street but now it's viva las vegas 'cause I need your love tonight." 

  
  


Bunny turned to Johnny, "i, uh" He flushed, glancing to their hands. "It took a hard headed woman, to make me King of the World. I know you're a devil in disguise, and I'm your lovesick puppet on a string. And it took me living down lonely street, to uh, be here in Viva La Vegas; cause I'll be wanting your love not just tonight but forever." Gat mumbled. 

  
  


The Elvis shrugged his shoulders but rolled with it as Bunny squeezed at Gat, wanting to show him just how much that meant to her. "And, Berenice, repeat after me: It only took one night to get stuck on you, and now my wish came true, you big hunka hunka burnin' love! I thought you were nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time, but now I know you're my teddy bear 'cause tigers play too rough and lions ain't the kind you love enough." 

  
  


"It did only take one night to get stuck on you, and now my wish came true," She bit her lip, desperate to contain the laughter. "You big hunky hunky burnin' love. I thought you weren't my hound dog, and that when you were crying all the time you never would be. But now I know, you're not just my Teddy bear, you're a tiger who plays to rough, and a lion that doesn't get enough love." She twisted, hoping he could see she was truthful in every word she spoke, even if they were twinged in Elvis puns. 

  
  


Johnny squeezed back. "The rings?" Elvis muttered as he glanced between the pair, both sets of eyes widening. Rings, they didn't have rings. Bunny knew what she had to do as her hands clasped behind her neck, tugging off the ring that had sat around her neck. It had been her father's once upon a time, and before he died, he had given it to his little girl to wear - and Bunny had done that. Not on her fingers because they were too small, but on a single necklace around her neck. 

  
  


She’d always been fiercely protective of it, but now, with Johnny… Johnny watched as she pulled it off, teeth biting into the flesh of her lip as she passed it to Elvis. "Baby, no." He uttered, seeing her place the plain necklace back around her neck. "That ring means a lot to you."

  
  


"I know, but I think my dad would want you to have it. He said to give it to someone I love, and who would protect me, and that's you." Bunny admitted, their eyes meeting despite the shades. Johnny seemed to swallow, a frown dipping at his brows. His fingers fiddled with the small signet ring that sat on his pinky, before pulling it off and passing it to Elvis. "You sure?" She asked him, knowing she'd never seen him without it. 

  
  


Johnny nodded. "I'm sure, beautiful." 

  
  


They both faced Elvis, who chose to continue on. "Do you Ji-Hoon take Berenice to be your Wife and do you promise to love her tender, love her sweet?" Elvis asked, Johnny nodding as he took his ring back, and held onto Bunny's hand. They were so much smaller than his, similar and soft beneath his callous tips.

  
  


"Fuckin' damn right." It was silent, Bunny shaking her head as she smiled. "Oh, I'm mean, yeah, I do, forever." He uttered before sliding it onto her ring ring, the silver a little big but it looked right there. A piece of him. 

  
  


Elvis wiggled his hip. "Uh huh, uh huh." He turned to Bunny. "Do you Berenice take Ji-Hoon to be your Husband and do you promise to love him tender, love him sweet?" She took her father's ring again, the other lifting Johnny's hand. 

  
  


"Fuckin' damn right I do, forever." She repeated, sliding it onto his finger. A perfect fit. 

  
  


"Well, little honeys, just remember there is no returning to sender and sometimes a little less conversation a little more action can solve all your problems." Action would entirely solve all their problems, Bunny thought, grinning. "By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you "husband and wife"." Elvis announced, the pair looking at one another. "You may kiss your Bride." 

Johnny wasted no time in grasping her by the waist, tugging her tight to his body as he sipped her down, pressing his lips to hers. There, they had done it. They now belonged to one another, forever. Bunny thought as her hand cupped at his cheek, feeling the smooth skin beneath his hand. "Please join me in welcoming the newly married couple, Mr and Mrs Gat. Thank you Thank you very Much." They pulled apart, at their new titles as she nestled into Johnny's side, hearing the calls from those who attended, rice paper quickly thrown in the air. 

It hadn't been traditional in the slightest, but Bunny adored that as her hand tightened around Johnny's, his only tightening in return. A camera flashed at the bashful, happy couple; the pair walking back out as Elvis sang behind them. 

_ I want you, I need you, I love you… _

  
  
  



End file.
